Vive L'Empereur!
by Misora-Massacre
Summary: Set in the time of the Napoleonic Wars. France is becoming corrupt with his sudden burst of power. Enemies and friends alike must join forces to make sure he doesn't dominate all of Europe. Includes some AustriaxHungaryxPrussia, HRExItaly, and perhaps some FrancexBritain. Apologies for any inaccuracy with history or the actual show/manga. V.V
1. Chapter 1

His wavy, golden hair was tied in a long, blue silk ribbon. His sword was in its holster connected to his belt, just waiting to cut through the soft flesh of its oponents. Its hilt had two rubies plastered onto it on both the front and back. France smiled as he walked the spacious hallways of the castle.

He finally came upon a huge, magnificent door. France opened it, not bothering to knock; he knew that he was always welcome.

A man in French military attire looked up in suprise. "Y-You're here!" he said with a stutter. "I thought you'd be on the battlefield..."

France flashed a seductive grin at the young man. "_Non,_ I came here to take a small break. Why, do you not approve?"

The man shook his head. "It's not that. I just thought General Bonaparte would want you on the field at all times..."

"My little Nappy understands that I need to rest every now and then. I've been fighting non-stop for what seems like centuries now. Besides, our army is big enough to let one man relax." France stretched his arms and sat in one of the chairs, crossing his legs and resting his chin on his hand. "Well? Has he contacted us yet?"

He didn't have to say the name for the man to know who France was talking about. He shook his head again. "No, sir. He's acknowledged the coalition but has not made any attempts to be a part of it."

France laughed. "My, my. I expected my little Britain to be on top of things like he usually is! Oh, whatever. Less trouble for us, then." He continued to laugh until he saw the man looking at him with a concerned expression on his face. This slightly irritated him. "What?"

The man hesitated before he spoke. "It's just...you're not usually like this. I mean, not saying that you're not usually happy. You just seem...very_ different _ever since you met General Bonaparte..."

The statement made France chuckle. "I see. I understand what you're getting at. Things have just been alot easier for me ever since Napoleon made himself noticed. He really has boosted my confidence."

The man nodded in understanding. He knew exactly how France felt. He decided not to go on with the subject. "Sir," he said, walking up to France,"Since you are not fighting at this very moment, would you want me to take your place for the time being?"

France nodded gratefully. Before the man left, he stopped him. "Oh, before you go."

The man stopped abruptly and looked over his shoulder at France. "Yes?"

France flashed another smile. "Do bring me a bottle of my favorite wine, _s'il vous plaît_. I feel like celebrating."

/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/ "Please do try to stay still."

Austria tried very hard to follow Hungary's orders, but he still flinched whenever she tried to apply something to his wounds. Hungary frowned. "Ita-chan, where is the bucket of water I asked of you?"

Italy came in a rush. He placed the bucket next to Hungary and wiped his hands on his apron. Hungary got a rag and dipped it in the water before placing it on Austria's forehead. Not only was he badly wounded, but it seemed that he was also coming down with a fever. Hungary wanted to treat it before it got any worse.

"Damn France..." Austria said through gritted teeth as Hungary treated his wounds. He had taken off his glasses, and everything seemed extremely blurry and confusing. He stared up at the chadelier that hung high above. "I can't believe him...Declaring war on me out of nowhere and then...Tch. I don't even know where he got this sudden burst of power."

Hungary frowned and placed an affectionate hand on his cheek. "Try not to talk, okay? We can rant about how terrible France is later," she said softly. She looked over at Italy and saw that he was almost close to tears. He had never seen Austria in so much pain, and he certainly didn't like it.

"Ita-chan," Hungary said.

"Huh?" Italy asked in that tiny voice of his.

Hungary patted him on the head. "How about you take the rest of the day off, hm?"

Italy sniffled. "A-are you sure that's ok...?"

Hungary smiled at how small and innocent he was. She gave him a small hug and nodded. "I'm positive. Now, go on. Enjoy yourself," she said.

Italy nodded with a small smile and left. "Well. I didn't know you were permitted to give the servants orders," Austria joked weakly.

Hungary shot him a look. "Of course. When the master's down, who better to take his place than me?" she asked, and then smiled. She got up and dusted herself off. "France really did alot of damage," she said with a sigh. "You should be better in a few days..."

"I don't have a few days," Austria argued. "I need to be out there fighting with my men."

Hungary shook her head. "I know. I understand completely. Still, if you go out there in the condition you are now, you'll be nothing but a nuissance to the other soldiers. You need to rest."

He knew she was right. He let out a groan and shut his eyes. "France is going to pay for this. Somehow. I know he is."


	2. Chapter 2

_2nd of May, 1792_

_Dear Diary,_

_ The awesome mighty Prussia is here again! Things have been quite frantic lately. France has been acting very...unusal. He's not himself anymore. It has something to do with his new general. What was his name again...? Bonaparte...First name starts with an N, that much I'm sure about. Anyway, yeah, you should see how submissive France is to that little guy. Although, as much as I hate to say it, I shouldn't really say anything bad about it. I mean, this Bonaparte guy is making France strong. And I mean __strong__. France is aggravating Austria, which makes me happy and satisfied whenever I think about it. Oh, I know what you're thinking. France is just being his little annoying self and probably smacking Austria on the head a few times. Nein, it's worse, actually. Francy Pants declared __WAR__ on Austria's Habsburg monarchy. It shouldn't really be that alarming on Austria's part, but I think he's STRUGGLING against him. Against FRANCE. Of course, it's not like France is the weakest country out there. There's always Ita-chan and his bro. But really, Austria shouldn't be having any trouble. But whatver. Not my problem, right? Anyway, I_

Before Prussia could finish the sentence, there was a knock on the door. He raised a suspicious brow and put the quilt down carefully. It was rather late, and there was a terrible storm outside. The wind howled like a spirit in distress and the rain pounded against the window. Who would be visiting at a dastardly time like this?

As he got up, he grabbed a candle and his sword from his bedside, just in case. He made his way to the front door, very cautiously. Once he got there, he took in a deep breath, preparing himself for the worst of enemies, and swung the door open, pointing his sword at the person on the other side. He immediately put it down once he saw who it was.

The child had only a blanket over himself to protect him from the vicious storm. His deep blue eyes that usually sparkled like saphires in the sunlight looked up wearily at Prussia, its brilliance sucked out by what seemed like depression. His blonde hair was messy and undone, instead of gelled back as it often times was. Prussia stared at the boy, suprised. "H-Holy Rome. What are you doing here?"

Holy Rome looked at Prussia, glad that it was raining. It meant that he wouldn't be able to see his tears. "Prussia...do you mind if I talk to you for a while?"

Prussia nodded and rushed Holy Rome in, away from the cold, harsh storm. He didn't understand why he heard fear and pain in the child's voice, and he wanted to know what he could do to help. He helped him dry off and gave him a warm wool blanket to wrap around himself. He started a fire in the fireplace and sat Holy Rome in front of it, hoping that it would help him.

"What's wrong?" Prussia asked once they finally got comfortable.

Holy Rome avoided Prussia's stare. Instead, he gazed at the fire dancing in its little brick home, a sight that both comforted and frightened him. "It's...France," he finally said. "He's getting a bit out of control. You know about this, right?"

"Of course I do. It's 'cause of his new general."

"Yes, General Napoleon Bonaparte is becoming quite bothersome," Holy Rome said bitterly. Prussia was curious when he heard Holy Rome speak of the general with such distaste. Holy Rome continued, "France is really hurting Austria. Despite your strong feeling of hatred towards him, Austria is a good aquaintance of mine. I don't like seeing him like this. So I was wondering...if you could maybe assist him..."

Prussia laughed harshly. "You want me to help _Austria_? I don't think so. What has he ever done that's benifited me, hm? Answer me that."

"Please, Prussia." Holy Rome's voice was straight forward. "Push all grudges aside. I don't care if this is about the last war you fought against each other in. I don't care if this is about him wanting Hungary like you do. I want to help Austria. And..." He looked down at his hands, which he barely noticed were trembling, despite the heat the fire was providing. "...I'm scared."

Prussia tilted his head curiously. "Scared? Of what, France?"

Holy Rome laughed sadly. "I know. Me, the Holy Roman Empire, one of the greatest empires that has ever stood, is afraid of a guy who often puts fashion before warfare. But...I've seen him fight Austria recently. That look in his eyes...I've never seen it before in his. But I've seen it in others'. I've seen it in the eyes of many of the enemies I have taken down in the past. It was a look that showed his true intentions...Intentions to destroy..."

He gripped onto the blanket tighter, hoping that it would give him more comfort. Prussia stared at him with sympathy. Was France really getting worse? Was this more serious than he could have ever possibly imagined it to be? He went and gave Holy Rome a tight, reassuring embrace.

"I know I might regret doing this...but I think I might regret this more if I didn't do this," he said with a sigh. "I will fight alongside Austria. Not for him. Not for France. For you. All right?"

Holy Rome looked up at Prussia with hopeful eyes and smiled. "_Danke_," he thanked in German.

Prussia smiled back. "_Bitte._"


	3. Chapter 3

"You _what_?" Austria sat upright at his desk, staring at Prussia with disbelief.

Prussia averted his eyes away from Austria, his arms folded stubbornly accross his chest. "I think you heard me the first time," he said. "I want to help you against France. Do you accept my offer or not?"

Austria adjusted his collar and coughed softly into his hand. "My question is, what led you to asking me? You obviously don't care for me in the least, France was your ally in the last war, which was against me, by the way. It just seems like you're trying desperately to contradict yourself. What are you planning?"

_Annoying as ever, I see,_ Prussia thought. He let out a exasperated sigh. "Do you really need to question me? Is it that neseccary? Let's be honest; I have a pretty powerful kingdom. You'd be stupid to reject me as an ally in this war."

"...I still don't trust you."

"_Damn you._"

An unrecognized voice spoke up unexpetedly. "Why not just let him join, hm?"

Both Austria's and Prussia's heads wipped around, searching for the speaker. They spotted him in the middle of the open doorway. He wore a plain white flannal shirt with a ruffle scarf tied around his collar. His brown leather boots seemed worn, and he too had a sword in its belt holster. He ran a hand through his blonde hair and sighed. "Really," he said. "You'd think you wouldn't have to think twice with ally proposals."

Austria narrowed his eyes at the man. "What are you doing here, Britain?" he asked.

Britain frowned and took off his black leather gloves. "Why else do you think I'd be here? Or are you two talking about a completely different war than the one I assumed you to be focused on?"

Anger boiled inside Austria at the very sight of the Englishman. "What makes you think I'd trust you after how you abandoned me in the last war?"

Britain loosened his scarf and shook his head. "In case you've forgotten, the reason I became neutral was because I was satisfied with the damage caused to France. If you haven't noticed, this war is _all_ about France. Therefore, you have my word that I'll stay in this war until the very end."

"_Oh._ If only I had asked for your word in the_ last _war instead of having to rely on Hungary after getting completely pulverized because I had no help whatsover. All because _someone_ had decided to leave out of nowhere with a simple note."

"Heh, I thought it was kind of funny, actually..."

"Not helping, Prussia."

It was understandable that Austria was holding a grudge against Britain after all these years, but it was starting to get on Britain's nerves. "Austria. You can give me whatever punishment you believe I deserve for abandoning you later. It's obvious that you're struggling, and yet you let your pride get in the way of attaining allies. In the end, how is that going to work out for you?"

He had a point, Austria knew. He let out a defeated sigh. "Fine," he said. "I accept your offers of alliance."

"About time," Prussia said, somewhat satisfied that he didn't have to argue with Austria. Britain smiled slightly, feeling the same as Prussia.

Once everything had been settled, Prussia and Britain left the room. They had already planned out an official day of attack. Prussia and Austria were to attack France while Britain was to help the French rebels. They would get into details later.

"No hard feelings about the last war, right?" Britain asked as they made their way down the grand staircase.

Prussia shook his head. "You didn't exactly bother me, so I barely noticed you." It was supposed to be reassuring, but Britain couldn't help but take it a little offensively. He shook it off.

When they reached the bottom, Prussia was about to head to exit with Britain when he noticed Hungary. "I'll see you later then," Prussia said to Britain distractedly, and then went up to her. "Hey."

Hungary spun around quickly and sighed with relief once she saw it was just him. "Prussia, you startled me," she said with a slightly harsh tone.

Prussia grinned. "Yes, I know. My awesomeness can tend to be a bit intimidating to some," he chuckled.

Hungary rolled her eyes and turned to walk in the other direction. Prussia followed, not quite ready to let her go just yet. "Hey, was it something I said?"

"Something you did, at least," Hungary replied, not bothering to look at him when she spoke. She was obviously referring to war she had to fight him in.

Prussia laughed. "Hungary, you know you can't stay mad at me. Even when we were little. C'mon." He stepped in front of her. "You can learn to forgive and forget, right?"

Hungary tried to walk past him to her right, but he blocked her. It happened again when she tried to move to her left. She frowned. "You're a very difficult wall, you know," she said, and then couldn't stop herself from laughing. He was right about her not being able to be mad at him for long.

Prussia smiled to himself. "So I'm guessing you're not gonna go up against Francy?"

Hungary shook her head. "No, I have other priorities," she said with a bit of regret. Prussia could tell that she wanted very badly to fight, though. She had always been like that, even when she was younger. It must be killing her not to fight in a war against France. He chuckled.

"That's too bad; you'd make a really strong ally," he said.

Hungary laughed. "Thanks, but I could tell you're just trying to flatter me to get me to join."

"Is it working?"

Hungary smiled, a sight Prussia always loved to see. "I'm afraid not. It's too much work for me right now, anyway. Perhaps another time."

Prussia shook his head with a smirk on his face. "You're the only woman I know who actually looks forward to wars," he laughed, causing him to get a playful slap on the arm by Hungary. They both started laughing then until they were inturrupted.

"Prussia. I believe you have an army to prepare, yes?"

Prussia looked up and saw Austria eyeing him from the top of the staircase. Prussia narrowed his eyes and nodded. "I do. Thank you for reminding me of my priorities, Austria-_san_," he replied coldly. He nodded to Hungary politely and left, feeling Austria's gaze burn into the back of his skull until he closed the front the door on himself.


	4. Chapter 4

"All right, men," Prussia was saying as he walked past each and every soldier, who were all in a straight line, their postures straight, their attention facing forward. Each had rifle in their hand and a sword in their holsters. They were prepared to face anything.

Prussia's long cape flowed marvelously behind him. He adjusted his black hat as his little yellow feathery friend Gilbird flew around it happily. His deep wine-colored eyes each of the men carefully, looking for any flaws. Of course, this _was_ the Prussian army. What could possibly be wrong about them? They were all skilled at fighting and had great instincts. Yes, Prussia thought he had the best army out there.

"You have all been training for this moment," Prussia continued, his voice echoing in the room. "This _is _France we're fighting up against, but I need you to fight with your true strength nonetheless. We are Prussian; we are the best! France is trying to take that title away from us. _Es gefällt mir nicht_; I don't like it. Let's show him who the awesome ones really are, ja?"

"Sir, yes, sir!" his soldiers all replied automatically.

He smirked and nodded. "Very good. Today is the day we show France he chose the wrong person to piss off."

And so the army was on it's way. All were alert, expecting for the French to ambush them, take them from behind perhaps. Prussia led them, thinking that things were going quite smoothly. He walked alongside the Duke of Brumswick, who was the Prussian commander-in-chief. Prussia knew he shouldn't, but he couldn't help feeling over-confident about this. From what he knew about France already, it was hard not to underestimate him. He was too flamboyant, too worried about his looks. What damage could he do against the all-mighty-epicly-awesome Prussia, really?

They were wrong about an ambush. In fact, as they marched they saw the French army in the distance. _They were waiting for the Prussians._ As they got closer, he saw France standing in the middle of them all with a smug look on his face. He didn't understand why France looked so confident until he got a good look at the French soldiers. They were all well-built, fit, and looked like bloody killing machines. Their weapons seemed to be greater than those the Prussians wielded. For the first time, Prussia felt screwed.

France saw the troubled look on Prussia's face and laughed softly to himself. _That's right, Prussia_, he thought to himself, satisfied. _You've finally let your arrogance get the best of you._

Prussia glared at France, saw the expression on his face. France was _mocking him._ "Soldiers," Prussia said to his army.

"Men," France said to his.

The two former allies' eyes locked on each other's as they said the next word in perfect unison.

"Attack."

/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

The fight went on longer than expected. Eventually, it was the French who had left the battle field. Still, this didn't make the Prussians feel any less defeated.

Prussia sat on the ground on his knees, breathing heavily and drenched in persperation. He took off his coat and unbuttoned the first few buttons help him cool off. He winced whenever he tried to move his leg. Apparently he had been wounded by a Frenchie. The pain was the last thing on his mind, though. He had failed his men and humiliated himself in front of France, who he had now proclaimed as his life long enemy, right next to Austria.

He got out his tattered leather diary and his writing set that he brought with him. He began a new entry:

_20th of September, 1792_

_Dear Diary,_

_ Damn France. Damn him to the depths of hell! We're in his country right now. Valmy, to be more exact. He has just made me feel like a complete idiot, and that's not an easy thing to do. I have completely underestimated him. Holy Rome was right; France is getting outta control. Holy Rome was right about another thing too; the look in France's eyes. They did show intentions to destroy. Me. Obviously Bonaparte has made France forget who the hell his friends are. No, not even. I should have realized it. That was an alliance. Nothing more, nothing less. Nations allied with one another go against each other in different wars sometimes. That's all we were...all we ever were... _

_ I must go now. People of my army are wounded, as well as I. I've been stabbed by one of the soldiers' blades in the leg. My men know nothing of my wound. I fear they wouldn't give a damn if they knew anyway. I have failed them, anyway. This is what I deserve for being a horrible leader, ja? In any case, I should at least tell one of the doctors. I'm getting a bit light headed due to how rapidly I'm losing blood. But I vow, that as soon as I'm healed, I will make my army stronger. I will become a better leader. I __must__. Faliure is not an option. I will do whatever it takes to ensure that this war must end in the defeat of __my former friend__ France._

_ -Prussia_

A soldier came up to Prussia a few moments after Prussia had finished writing. "Are you feeling at ease?" he asked.

Prussia looked up at the young soldier. "Yes...fine..." he managed to say, before he finally fainted due to the blood loss.


	5. Chapter 5

_November 6th, 1792_

_Jemappes; Hainaut, Belgium_

Austria cursed under his breath as he heard the news. "Are you sure we don't have any advantages at this point?" he asked.

The soldier reporting shook his head. "I'm afraid not, sir. We're extremely outnumbered, and we've already begun to lost count of how many men have been killed and wounded after 200, and that was quite a while ago. Not only that, but a lot of our soldiers have been captured. The French casualties seem greater, but, then again, they_ do_ have more people."

Austria scoweled and outstretched his hand. "Someone give me a gun. I need to be out there fighting."

"Sir, are you sure you-"

"Didn't you hear me the first time?" Austria asked impatiently. The soldier frowned and handed Austria a gun. He didn't think Austria should have been out there fighting. Or, at least didn't see Austria as the fighting type.

"Austria," came another voice. Austria turned around and saw Belgium. Her short blond hair was messy, and she was obviously distressed. "This battle isn't going anywhere. The French are obviously winning. I think it'd be best if you retreat."

"I know this might be a bit hard on you, Belgium, but-"

"No buts." She looked serious, and then her expression softed. "Besides, isn't there that saying...how does it go...'You might have won the battle'...how does the rest go?"

Austria hesitated and then let out a sigh of defeat. "'But you haven't won the war,'" he finished for her. "Fine. I suppose you're right." He turned to one of the soldiers present. "Tell them that we are withdrawing from the battlefield," he ordered.

This soldier wasn't as dubious as the other. "Not trying to be disrespectful, sir, but don't you think this will just make the French think we're weak?"

"Let them think that," Austria said dismissively. "Let their self confidence be raised. Once this war is over it will all come crashing down on them anyways."

/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

"_Retreated?_"

The soldier reporting nodded. "_Oui_. We won," he said.

France laughed and took another sip of wine. "This is extremely good news. A very successful win on our part. We now have the Austrian Netherlands! How brilliant!"

"Sir, not to spoil your mood, but I would hardly call this successful," the soldier said. "We lost around 2,000 men out there."

"We will replace them," France said, waving his hand dissmissively.

The soldier looked at France, completely appalled, wondering if he had been drinking too much wine. "R-replace them? Not only is that suggestion completely careless, but it shows your apathy towards the men's lives and their work."

France let out a drunken laugh. "Sounds like that doesn't it? _Non_, I appreciate everyone of those lives. I'm just saying, mourning and grieving will get us nowhere. I'm not trying to sound heartless, I'm really not. You know very well that I have a big heart. But I also want to win this war. You understand, _oui_?"

The soldier was hesitant, and then nodded. "I understand. There's another thing that's been concerning alot of us, sir."

"What is it now?" France asked with annoyance.

"W-Well, we were wondering, as well as the Frenchmen who aren't soldiers, what you were planning to do with all the land and territory that we've won."

France put the wine away from his lips and looked up at the cieling thoughtfully. The soldier waited, looking at him expectantly. "Well..." France started to say, and then shrugged. "We'll think of something."

The soldier's jaw dropped. "You haven't constructed a plan?" he asked with disbelief. "So, what was the whole point of winning those territories?"

"Calm yourself," France said with a smile. "We'll figure this all out eventually. Discuss it with the General or anyone else if you're really curious. Will that be all for you, then?"

The soldier was about to say something else, but decided against it and nodded. "Yes, sir. I will leave you now to lie in your self-indulgance," he added a bit bitterly.

"_Merci!_" France said to the soldier as he left, taking another sip of wine.


	6. Chapter 6

"You all have made the right decsision to join our side of the war," Austria was saying as he paced the room patiently. "France is unruly. With the help of the Bonaparte, France will do everything in his power to get to the top, even if it means hurting a few of us in the process. There is a strong possibilty that he'll conquer all of Europe. Perhaps even the world, if he truly feels like it. That is why we're here. To stop that from happening."

Spain closed his eyes and rubbed his temples as he sat. "France...who would've thought..." he said, more to himself than anyone else.

"You saw it coming, Spain. Just admit it," Prussia muttered, who was leaning on the wall next to the Spaniard. Spain looked over at Prussia, his face wary.

"I just never thought that he'd go this far," he replied somberly.

"We need a battle strategy," Britain said. "France has beaten us in past few campains so far."

"Beaten _us_?" Prussia scoffed. "I'm sorry, how did you contribute again?"

Britain shot Prussia a sharp glare before continuing. "As I was saying. France is winning the war so far. His confidence is high. In a way, that's a good thing. With high confidence, he's bound to make a mistake sooner or later. Hopefully, it's sooner. Austria, you said that when you were battling him, the French's actions were rather rash, yes?"

Austria nodded. "Yes. They were acting more on impulse than on an actual plan."

"But they still defeated you because of their numbers."

"Partially because of that, yes."

Prussia stretched his arms behind his head and yawned. It was too early for a meeting like this, much too early for his liking. "His soldiers might not have had a plan, but they were strong nonetheless. Again, going back to the overconfidence of France; he will eventually take his men for granted."

"_Si_, I understand what you're getting at," Spain said with a nod. "You're saying that since the casualties France suffered in the campains were great each time, he might end up losing all of them. He only has so many soldiers, after all."

"Soon, it will be him that will be outnumbered," Britain added.

"We can only hope," Austria said with a sigh.

Prussia looked up at Austria, narrowing his eyes. "No, we can't only hope," he said. "We can fight. We can win. Hope is only a portion of what we need to have a victory in this war, you know."

Austria returned Prussia's glare, pushing his glasses in place. "Let's not argue now of all times," he said flatly. Prussia resisted the urge to break Austria's glasses in two and sock him inthe face. Why did he have to be allied with _him _out of all people, anyway? _You owe me big time for this, Holy Rome,_ he thought tiredly.

"Remember," Britain started again. "France is extremely confident right now. In fact he's probably suffering from a major hangover as we speak. Still, just because he's overconfident doesn't mean we have to be, understood?"

Everyone nodded in agreement. Austria looked satisfied. "We shall discuss our plans later on in the afternoon when we're more awake and refreshed. Until then this meeting is adjourned."

/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

After the meeting, Spain and Prussia decided to get a bite to eat. Both had missed breakfast to get to the meeting on time and they found their grumbling stomachs irritable. They went to Prussia's place, where Spain decided to cook for the both of them.

"It's been a while, eh, Prussia?" Spain asked as he cooked, being his same optomistic self. Prussia muttered an uncomprehensible response as he busily wrote in his diary on the kitchen table. Spain chuckled and continued. "How's your little brother? I hear he's been in some trouble."

Prussia looked up at Spain and sighed. "Yeah, he's been struggling a bit, what with being an Empire and all and making other countries jealous. Complete and utter awesomeness runs through our veins, and it can be a bit hard to handle at times. Other than that, he's pretty good. How's Ita-chan's brother? Is he doing well?"

Spain didn't reply at first. Prussia raised a curious brow and looked over at Spain to see his face and found him with a defeated expression and a weak, trembling smile. "Aha, well...Romano can be...quite...uhm..." Spain tried his best to find the right words so it wouldn't sound like he was talking anything negative about the little Italian.

"Bratty?" Prussia offered.

Spain shot Prussia an offended look. "No! Romano is just having some trouble adjusting with me being in charge of him, that's all! None of it is his fault!"

"Maybe he just doesn't like pedos."  
"Do I look like France to you?"

"Speaking of France," Prussia said suddenly.

Spain's expression saddened and he looked down. "Yeah, he's turning into a jerk, huh..." he said, frowning as he stirred the ingrediants to his meal.

"He was always a jerk," Prussia said, dipping his quilt in the small bottle of ink again. "We were just jerks with him."

Spain pouted. "You two were the jerks. I was always the nice one. But still, he never seemed this bad, you know?"

"Yeah, yeah, I get it," Prussia said dismissively. "That's what happens when you get power. I know a lot of countries who were like that."

It was hard to admit that he was right, but Spain nodded anyway. "But...France? Out of all people?"

"There's always someone," Prussia said, putting the quilt down with a sigh. "There's always going to be someone who wants more power than the rest of us. There have been many in the past, and surely there will be many in the future. I mean, there was one, what, ten years ago? Nine?"

"You're talking about America?" Spain asked curiously.

Prussia nodded. "Yeah. Look at him. He was just a simple collection of British colonies. But, like us all, he wanted more power. Indepence. Soon he'll probably want to be more than 13 simple colonies, and he'll want to become even more powerful. It'll never be enough for alot of people. The only way to try to stop it is through war."

"Yeah, uh, wasn't it one of your general who trained America's soldiers?"

"Again with the power issue!" Prussia exclaimed. "I'll probably want to be more powerful later on, if that's really possible since I'm already as awesome as I am. With power you'll probably want many allies to help you get there. Since I helped America, surely he'll help me in the future!"

Spain bit his lip unsurely. "No offense Prussia, but has he really acknowledged you for helping him with his victory?"  
The statement made Prussia twitch irritably. "No, not exactly..." he said through gritted teeth. "Thankfully, Britain hasn't either, or else we would have some trouble working with each other."

"True..." Spain said thoughtfully as he served them both. "Being a country can really destroy a person, huh?"

"You got that right."


End file.
